


Soft Start

by orphan_account



Series: By the sweet and short I know you [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Connor Anderson, Gen, Human!Connor, Role Reversal, android!hank, unhealthy workethic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fowler introduces him, it all goes downhill from there.





	Soft Start

Detective Anderson is not at his desk, despite being on duty according to the reception, Hank's programming stalls briefly while he figures out a new action.The detective's desk could not be described as neat, in any way. It was flung with papers and small post it notes. At the corner there was a small well cared for cactus of some sort, it was the only decoration he could see. The post it notes, all of them carrying a distinctive tight handwriting, were scattered all over, much of the writing didn’t seem to have much context “purple? Double hom. Air horn?”. “Signal out, try frisbee?” was another, clearly this detective was characterized by erratic thought patterns.

Hank turned to another desk “excuse me, do you know where I could find detective Anderson?” the woman, African American with tightly braided curls and a small gold band on her finger, turned to him, a scan revealed her to be detective Alison, by all records a seasoned employee but, with few high profile arrests, she gave him a brief glance, and turned back to her screen. “I don’t know, ask Fowler he usually knows where the kid is at” she paid him no further mind “thank you detective” she waved him off, busy.

Captain Fowler was a formidable man, but with the permeating air of somebody who’s deadly tired of everything going on, a typical disposition for somebody in his line of work. He barely looked up as Hank entered. “Can I help you?” he said.

“Yes, I'm Hank, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife, assigned to assist you with deviant cases” he said, Fowler finally looked up. “Ah yeah, they said they were sending somebody, why don’t you find Connor he's the one who should be showing you around, I don’t have time to babysit you”

“I would, but he’s not at his desk”

“Oh” the captain looked to the side out into the bullpen “Christ that stupid kid, look he's probably taking a smoke break, that’s usually what he’s doing, why don’t you follow me, I’ll introduce you two”

Fowler stood up and lead him out of his office, and out the building, it was a nice, if kind of overcast day. The temperature was a bit higher than projected, but still, cool. Fowler lead him out the back and towards a man who was apparently juggling a blue DPD coffee mug and a cigarette.

A facial scan revealed it to be Connor Anderson. One of the youngest detectives on the force, the man looked beyond exhausted, and severely sleep deprived, his file didn’t have a lot of disciplinaries, but frequent suspensions cited with “exhaustion” graced his file.

Also a concerning amount of unused vacation days, a workaholic by all probability.

The man himself was unbearably young, 28 according to records, 6’0, brown hair, baby face, freckles, cute.

He erased the last one from the logs, not relevant.

Anderson finally spotted them and did a comedic little jolt while his body tried to figure out how to give a handshake with no hands available. He finally arrived at putting the mug down by this feet and the cigarette in his left hand. “Captain! I was just headed in!” he hadn’t looked any of the sort “What’s going on, has there been a call on the Maklesy case?” 

Fowler scowled, but took the detective's hand “no kid, there hasn’t and you don’t have to worry about Maklesy anymore, I'm assigning you something different”

Anderson's face stiffened a little, and then turned to puzzlement “what? But I..” he stalled, and finally noticed Hank, His mouth fell open a little, like a dumb fish “who’s this? And who's getting Maklesy?”

Fowler wrestled his hand away from Connors, who had apparently forgotten he was holding on to it.

“This is Hank, he’s some sort of Android, he, and you, are taking all the deviancy cases.”

Anderson did a little backwards jerk, and put his cigarette to his mouth, his cheeks hollowed a little while he sucked it, his eyes where fixed on Hank, evaluating, they were very brown.

“What? OK, OK, but who’s taking Maklesy?” Conner said, he gestured erratically with the cigarette to make his point “and don’t say Reed” Fowler empathically rolled his eyes.

“It’s Reed, he’s competent and he’s worked with you on it, he can take the rest from here” Fowler said.

Anderson bowed down to pick up his coffee mug, he had a slim tight build, with his height he had probably made a very gangly child, all elbows and no coordination, the elbows he had grown into, the coordination Hank suspected, not so much.

Anderson smiled over the mug, there was a playful little glint in his tired eyes “Reed is good, but, he’s not me.” He said around a sly grin “also he tried to punch Mr. Maklesy, cause he’s a dick”

Fowler scowled, “Mr. Maklesy or Reed?”

“They’re both dicks” Anderson shrugged “obviously”

Fowler chuffed and adjusted his cuffs, “look I don’t care, Reed has personal issues, but you’re both stunted idiots”  
Anderson did a little shift at that, grin dancing around his mouth “but we are short handed here and you are all we got” Fowler paused, and Anderson turned serious watching his Captain carefully “be honest son, can Reed handle it?”

Anderson paused a little, and took another drag, apparently mulling it over, before he said, “definitely, I'll give him my notes, it's not in the bag, there's still a few unknowns, but I have a feeling I'm right about where its going, and it’s a dunk. Don’t worry captain, Reed can take care of it, I'll sub in if he remembers that it’s okay to need help sometimes” Fowler nodded, then his mouth tugged in the beginnings of a smile.

“You could both do well to remember that sometimes” he said. Andersons shoulders rolled in a little shrug beneath his ruffled suit jacket, a little ‘what can ya’ do’ motion that had Fowler shaking his head.

“Whatever kid, get on with it” Fowler said, and left without looking at Hank. He supposed he had been officially handed over to Detective Anderson from now on, but the kid didn’t look like he was going anywhere, gone back to juggling both mug and his cigarette, but his eyes where again fixed on Hank.

They stood there in silence for a little, taking each other in. Conner Anderson was decidedly rumpled, his getup was professional, dark blue suit, slim tie, though it was rather lose and open at the collar. He had a mole, right under his left clavicle, dark against his pale skin. Hank fought down the impulse to move, to question, that wasn’t what he was here for, he was a machine, he was supposed to wait.

It was fucking awful.

“So.. Hank” Anderson finally said, his eyes were interested and curious. “What kinda Android are you? You look.. different”

Hank studied his own hands briefly, he supposed he was different, he was made to look slightly weathered, to match a slightly older workforce, to fit in, and command authority. If he had looked anything like Connor Anderson it would have been very hard to take him seriously, his appearance suited him just fine thank you.

“I’m and RK800 model, I’m made for detective work, and my appearance is made to facilitate integration” Hank said, finally.

Anderson drained the last of his mug and handed it to Hank who took it automatically, with his free hand he reached out and tugged on Hanks jacket, examining the serial number printed on the chest.

“RK800, that’s, a prototype line, custom” he smiled shyly, he had come quite a bit closer, into Hanks personal space “so you’re fancy, is what you’re telling me?”

Hank tried a smile, looking down into brown twinkling eyes, “yes Detective, I suppose I am quite, fancy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by River, the most wonderful beta on planet earth, and the reason anything I write is readable by human eyes.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are more than welcome, I am a slut for praise.


End file.
